Dear Fairy Tail
by LoquaciousStar
Summary: What would you do if you had an hour left to live?
1. Chapter 1

Dear Fairy Tail,

I don't really know how to put this… I'm not entirely sure what happened myself. Nonetheless, I will explain things to the best of my ability, because I owe all of you at least that.

I've always had people after me because of my family. Even after my father lost his fortune, people have still attempted to kidnap me for my name and whatnot. I always kept these episodes from you guys because they were very sporadic and I could always handle the men that came after me. Mostly it was just weak, greedy wizards or wealthy men. However, a few days ago (at least I think it was a few days ago) there was another incident, and the mages were too powerful. They caught me when I was alone in my apartment, while Happy and Natsu were on a mission and my landlady was out of town. They climbed in through the window that Natsu always uses. I didn't stand a chance. They knocked me unconscious, and when I awoke, I was in a dark room. I couldn't make out anything; my head pounded terribly. I don't know how long I'd been asleep or where I was. I drifted in and out of consciousness a few times, though I don't remember exactly.

Then I woke up in the driver's seat of a car, similar to the one Edo-Natsu had, except with an SE plug. Taped to the steering wheel was this note:

_Blondie,_

_We have no further use for you. You may use this car as you wish for the next 3 hours. After that, it will explode. If you or someone on the outside tries to open one of the doors, it will explode. If anything is done to get you out of this car, it will explode. There is nothing you can do but accept your fate. Nothing personal, it's just business._

So here I am. There is a timer mounted on the dashboard that currently reads 1:07:42. I have one hour left to live. I have already driven the car to an empty field so the explosion won't hurt anyone. For my last hour, I shall write to you all.

In case I don't have time to write to everyone personally, I'll address everyone here. I am so sorry. Words cannot express the remorse I feel. You all meant the world to me, and I was just a bother for you. Someone was always there to save me though. Even through that Phantom Lord mess. I was a new member of the guild but you all put your lives on the line for me without a second thought. You are what got me up in the morning. The thought of hurting any of you is what kept me from running away. You always supported me. You always put a smile on my face. I love you all more than I can write, and I hope that you all live long and happy lives.

With so much love,

Lucy

A/N: This story takes place after the Tenrou Island arc. If you have any questions or see any errors, message me.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy gulped and forced the tears back. Crying would do her no good. She had always been such a crybaby. Not this time though. She had letters to write.

* * *

Dear Levy-chan,

Well, I guess this means I won't be finishing that book you lent me! It's on my dresser in my apartment, and the spare key's under the mat. Thanks for giving it to me anyway; it was shaping up to be a great story! Oh well.

Back on topic now. Thanks for everything. You are the reason that I didn't give up on writing. I was so encouraged when you actually wanted to read what I wrote. Your constructive criticism and eagerness for more made me happier that I can express. You were always there to talk too and just seeing you always cheered me up. In fact, you were just an amazingly wonderful friend. I will miss you, but don't miss me too much. After all, I'll live on through my stories, right?

With love,

Lu-chan  
P.S. Make a move on Gajeel already. If not for the sake of your romantic life, than for the sake of my forever nonexistent one ;)

* * *

She had to write that last bit. She had to keep the tone light. She didn't want to burden Levy-chan with a depressing letter. It would crush Levy, and all she wanted was to say goodbye...

Lucy placed the completed letter on top of the other one currently residing on the passenger seat and tore another sheet of paper out of the notebook she'd found in the car.

* * *

Dear Erza,

I don't even know where to begin…thank you doesn't even come close to covering everything I want to say to you. You are so chivalrous, beautiful, kind, intelligent, and strong, the strongest person I've ever had the privilege of knowing. I don't know where your strength comes from but I wish I could had possessed a fraction of the determination you have. Fight after fight, after watching you, I was left with a feeling of immense awe and admiration. I have always looked up to you. From your example, I even learned how to keep Natsu and Gray in line (not an easy feat)! You are the older sister that destiny forgot to give me.

Now, I have one final request for you: keep Fairy Tail safe. I know that if anyone can do this, it's you. Protect our nakama with twice as much gusto than you do currently, because I no longer can. Continue being strong and inspiring everyone around you. Please, for me.

With love,

Lucy

* * *

Lucy felt a tear slip down her cheek. No, she couldn't give up and wallow in self pity. She had to keep writing. There were so many more people she had to say goodbye to. She glanced at the timer; 42 minutes left.

* * *

A/N: So I actually timed myself when I wrote the letters. Yup yup Sam is feeling smart-ish. Oh, and sorry for the not-so-quick update! I'll *try* to be more prompt in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Gray,

I don't know where to begin. There's a lot I wish you knew, many more fun times we should have had. After all, we were a part of the strongest team Fairy Tail has ever seen! You protected me like only true family could. As quirky as you are (seriously, stop stripping!), you're far more amazing than you are strange. You care about people, even strangers. You protect everyone. Remember when Eisenwald was trying to kill the guild masters with lullaby? God, that was such a long time ago; almost fells like a different lifetime. Anyway, after Lullaby came to life and started attacking, you saved all the guild masters with an ice wall. Even though they were incredibly powerful mages that would have lived through the attack, even though you were risking your own well-being, you protected them. You're so kind-hearted and strong. Please, never forget who you are. Always stay the incredible person I knew.

With love,

Lucy

* * *

Lucy allowed a small sob to escape her lips. Tears were streaming down her face now, dripping on to the just-completed letter. Shoulders shaking, Lucy placed the letter on top of the others next to her and ripped another piece of paper out of the notebook.

* * *

Dear Loke,

I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to protect you, or Aries, or any of the others. Please tell everyone that. Because of my stupidity and poor judgment, you and the others will get a new owner and who knows what they will be like. My one major regret is breaking my promise to you, the promise that I would always protect you. You always were there when I needed you, why couldn't I return the favor? Even when we first met, when you were still avoiding me, you found my keys after I carelessly was captured. Seems like that's all I ever do: get kidnapped and drop my keys. Even though I've lost the keys twice now, you all meant so much to me. I am sorry. I love you and everyone else so much. Thank you for every time you helped me, every time you saved me.

With love,

Lucy

* * *

Lucy sobbed in earnest now, and she hugged the completed letter to her chest. "I'm so sorry I failed you," Lucy choked out, battling the body-wracking sobs. She wiped at the unrelenting tears in her eyes and looked at the timer. 29 minutes left.

* * *

A/N: So that whole "being prompt" thing isn't working out so well, I'm sorry! I honestly wish I could update more often! Also, I have a request: though I will never be an author that sets an ultimatum for the next chapter (Example: "I won't update till I get 50 more reviews"), but could you guys pretty, pretty please review? I love getting favorites and followers, but by far, my favorite form of encouragement is reviews! I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing, so I love hearing what you readers liked and disliked about the chapter.

Also, shout outs to TheLingeringWolf for pointing out how to improve the chapter and to JammersFlood for the super duper long review! I didn't think you were being rude, and I already had answers to a lot of your questions about the plot, specifically the ending of the story, so rest assured! Good things come to those who wait ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy had stopped trying to quell the tears cascading down her face. There were two unbroken rivulets of hot tears streaming down her warm cheeks. Lucy glanced for a moment at the completed letters next to her and then at the timer. She stared at the grassy field the car was parked in. The rippling green surface of the grass, the crystal clear sky, the pink and blue forget-me-nots growing at the edge of the meadow, it all seemed to be mocking her. This was the last thing she'd ever see, and it was so damn beautiful, practically perfect. If one looked only at this one plain, they would think the world to be a perfect, peaceful place. If only it was.

Lucy shook her head, trying to focus. She tore another piece of paper from the notebook. This was it. This was what all the other letters had been leading up to. The hardest goodbye. Lucy felt her tears come faster, hotter. "I don't want to say goodbye," she whispered to herself.

She took a couple of deep breaths and wrote the word "dear". _Wait, the ink…_ Lucy picked up her letter to Loke and held it next to the new one. The ink on the latter was definitely…fading.

"No way," Lucy muttered, writing the letter "N". Even more faded. She quickly jotted the rest of the word down, but by the end, there was practically nothing there. She went to write a comma after the name, but nothing came out of the pen. "No," she moaned. Lucy scribbled frantically, trying in vain to will more ink into the pen. "No!" she yelled. "No, no, no! No! I need to finish this letter! I need to say goodbye! I need to do this! No!"

With that last tortured cry, she absolutely lost it. Her sobs tore through the small car like a bullet through flesh. This feeling, this incommunicable pain in her gut, a mix of grief, loneliness, anger, guilt, love, and so much more.

"It's all over," she sobbed. "I'm going to die in three minutes…" Lucy watched the clock count down to her inevitable death. _Two minutes…_ She was never going to finish her novel. _One minute…_ She watched a pair of squirrels frolicking in the tall grass. Oh how she wished to switch places with them…_ 45 seconds…_ She'd never see her beloved guild again…_ 30 seconds…_ Would there be enough of her body left to bury her? She so wanted to be buried next to her parents…_ 15 seconds…_ She would never see them again. Erza, Levy, Gray, Juvia…_ 10 seconds…_ Master, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, her spirits... _5 seconds…_ and Natsu…_ 3 seconds…_ Natsu… _1 second…_ "NATSUUU!"

**A/N: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! This was supposed to be an emotional chapter, but I'm not entirely sure if I like how it turned out. Anyway, I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE x 1,000,000 that this story is not over. If I had to guess, I'd say there was about 5-ish chapters left. Thanks for reading; I'll try to update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu sighed. He was currently perched on a barstool, slumped over the counter of the bar. Happy was sprawled on the counter next to him. Mirajane looked up from polishing a mug with a questioning look. "What's up, Natsu?" the white-haired mage inquired.

"I'm so bored!" Natsu sat up and began to play with the fire his hands produced.

"Why don't you go on a job, then?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Lucy's not back from her mission yet."

Mira giggled. It was so sweet that the dragon slayer couldn't even fathom going on a job before te celestial mage returned from the solo mission she'd taken. It just showed exactly how attached Natsu was to her. "She most likely won't be back for another few days."

"But she's already been gone a few days!"

"Any particular reason Lucy wanted a long solo mission?"

Natsu mumbled something about Lucy being angry about an incident involving a shower. Mira giggled again. They would get together within the next few months, she was sure of it.

The two settled back into their comfortable silence.

Suddenly, gasps and mutters filled the guild. All eyes were fixed on a location near the center of the hall. For about a minute, there were golden sparkles that slowly became more concentrated, eventually converging to reveal the figure of-

"Loke!" Levy cried. "What are you doing here?"

However, the blue-haired mage was not to get an immediate answer. The celestial spirit was doubled over panting. It was apparent to all those present that there was something horribly wrong. Loke stood up, swayed a few times, and fell. Gray caught the man before he couldhit the ground and carefully lowered him to the floor. Wendy ran up and began checking his body for visible injuries.

"What's wrong with him?" someone in the crowd called.

"I don't know," answered a tearful Wendy. "I can't find anything wrong with him!"

Loke's eyelids fluttered a few times. It seemed as if the whole guild was waiting with baited breath. In between his labored gasps, he mumbled, "Lu….cy….." Then his eyelids stopped moving.

"Elfman!" Mira yelled. "Carry him to the infirmary. Gently!"

Elfman picked up the unconscious redhead with more care than anyone had ever seen him use in his life. After the door to the infirmary shut behind Mira, the whole guild broke out in whispers.

However, there was a certain fire breather who hadn't moved since Loke had mumbled her name. Most of the guild members hadn't heard it, but Natsu's dragon abilities had allowed him to hear the two syllables that made his heart drop into his intestines. While the rest of the guild was murmuring about what they'd just witnessed, Natsu was on his feet running towards the door, a confused Happy trailing behind.

Natsu didn't make it far before being stopped by Gray. "You heard it, too?" the ice mage inquired. Natsu merely nodded. No more words were needed. The two raced out the guild doors and towards her apartment. During this exchange, Happy had informed Erza that he thought Natsu had lost his mind, so the redhead and cat trailed the duo out the doors. She soon realized where they were headed, she'd already suspected that the blonde would need to be found the minute she'd seen Loke appear. She quickened her pace to catch up with the other three.

No words were wasted between the foursome. They reached the familiar apartment building, and Natsu scaled the wall to the window with practiced ease. There was a moment of anticipation as he disappeared from the other's view. Natsu reappeared a minute later, jumping from the window to the ground in front of the three waiting. "She's not there, nor has she been for a few days. Her smell is faded."

A look of frustration spread across Erza and Gray's faces. Happy, however, had been distracted by a golden glint in the gutter that had caught his eye. He flew closer to the shiny object and picked it up. "Natsu!" the exceed yelled, tears in his eyes.

All three of the people present whirled towards Happy. The cat was holding a certain ring of keys. Keys that were special. So special that their owner was hardly ever separated from them for a minute unless she could help it. There was a sharp intake of breath.

"Can you smell her, Natsu?" Erza said quietly, but precisely.

Natsu stuck his nose up and inhaled deeply. "No….but there's been a storm on the horizon since she left. It's highly possible that she could be somewhere downwind and I'd never find her this way."

Gray froze and concentrated on the breeze sweeping up his hair. "The wind appears to be blowing in that direction." He pointed and left his arm in the air for a moment, thinking.

As if queued by what Gray had said, a boom resounded. Gray, Erza, and Happy clutched their ears in pain, but for Natsu, a noise of this magnitude was pure torture. He doubled over, howling in agony. A moment later, they were hit by a shockwave that knocked even Happy to the ground.

Less than a minute later, Natsu was back on his feet, tears threatening to spill from his ears. "It came from that way." Natsu stated, pointing in almost the exact place Gray had before.

"Let's go," Erza said. With that, the four were full-out sprinting towards the source.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. Long time, no update. I've actually had the first half of this chapter written in one of my school notebooks for a couple months now, I just never got around to typing it up. Life's been kind of totally insane.**

**In addition, all creative energy I've had for a while had been devoted to my first AMV! My YouTube username is the same one I have on here, LoquaciousStar, and I'd love it if you checked it out.**

**For any of you who are following both this and my other Fairy Tail fanfic, I promise, this one will be the next one updated, just because I kinda did two chapters in a row on that story. I also think this author's note holds the record for being the longest one I've ever written. Whoops :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OMG, I just read chapter 334 and it has left me close to tears! I won't spoil anything for you readers you haven't read it but I'd love to discuss it with those of you who have; PM me or review. While curled up in a ball in pure shock, I realized that I have no friends that I can talk to about this trauma. Also, NOW I HAVE TO WAIT A WHOLE WEEK TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED! AND THEY MIGHT NOT EVEN GET INTO THAT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I feel so abused as a Fairy Tail fan right now. Anyway, now onto the emotionally-charged chapter fueled by my grief.**

* * *

Natsu ran. He ran faster than he'd ever run in his life. He had to get to her. He had to protect her. One word kept repeating over and over in his mind:_ Lucy_.

The four mages ran to the edge of the city and beyond. _Lucy._ They ran on this dingy road that looked like it was rarely used, save for the fresh set of tire marks._ Lucy._ There was a corn field to their left._ Lucy._

"There she is!" Happy cried. He was flying a few feet above their heads and pointing to something the rest of them couldn't yet see. The foursome rounded the corner of the field and skidded to a stop. Their eyes widened.

They were facing a meadow. In the middle, there was a vehicle with the driver door and part of the ceiling wretched off. There were bits of metal and shards of glass everywhere. The most unusual thing, though, was the paper.

There were bits of paper, fluttering down like snow. Some torn bits, some whole sheets littering the grassy heath. These papers distracted Natsu only momentarily, for he spotted her laying in a crumpled heap about fifteen feet from the car, as if she'd been flung.

"Lucy!" Natsu bellowed, stumbling over to her form. His body would no longer work properly. He was shaking as he collapsed to his knees next to her. He could tell Erza, Gray, and Happy were standing a few feet behind him, but they didn't approach her.

Natsu brushed her hair back from her face and neck and, as gently as he possibly could, checked for a pulse. After a few seconds, he felt something faint, fluttering, but there. He released the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and blinked rapidly as tears pricked his eyes. "She's alive," he croaked, and he heard three identical sighs of relief.

Erza decided to approach Lucy opposite Natsu. She looked hard at the celestial mage. "I can't tell much but there are a lot of broken bones. I don't think we should risk moving her until we get Wendy over here."

Natsu looked at the redhead sharply. "But we have to get her to the infirmary now."

"But she could have broken ribs," Erza murmured. "One of those could puncture her lung and kill her."

"I'm going to get Wendy," Happy called and flew away, initiating his maximum speed.

Natsu sat back on his feet. "Lucy," he whispered, tears finally streaming down his face. After a minute, he looked at the faces of his companions. Both Gray and Erza were crying as well.

_We can't lose her. Without our even knowing, she became a fundamental part of our guild, of our nakama. She is Fairy Tail. We all love her. I love her. She cannot die. Her death…is unthinkable._

"Guys," Gray muttered. Natsu and Erza both diverted their gazes from the blond to Gray , who was holding a few of the falling pages. "These papers…They're letters. From her. Dear Erza, Levy, everyone." He looked up from the papers. "These are what she died doing."

Erza wordlessly stood up and began collecting bits of paper. Gray did the same. Natsu stayed watching over Lucy, tears streaming down his face, trying to fathom a future that didn't include Lucy. And failing.


	7. Chapter 7

Nastu felt the tears leaking out of his eyes, but he couldn't be bothered with them. All that mattered was Lucy. He loved her. He couldn't survive if she…if she…

After what felt like hours, though in reality it was just a few short minutes, Happy returned to the scene, Wendy in tow. Natsu's acute hearing could make out the faint sounds of the entire guild running all out towards them. Wendy knelt opposite Natsu, looking Lucy up and down before setting to work. From the corner of his eye, Natsu saw Wendy flinch and start to shake. Her injuries must be worst than they appeared.

A few minutes later, the guild showed up. No one came too close to her body, giving the dragon slayers their space. There wasn't a dry eye anywhere. Elfman was bawling in Lisanna's arms. Levy had begun to sway, so Gajeel had picked her up to prevent her from passing out. Mirajane, Gray, and Cana were holding hands. They sky was accumulating rain clouds. No one was trying to disguise or hide their tears. No one spoke. No one moved. No one tore their eyes away from their beloved blond mage.

Wendy was the one to break the silence. "I think…it's safe to move her. I've….I've done all I can think of, but…" Tears cascaded down her face, her small form quivering.

Laxus stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay," he murmured. He squatted down behind her and she threw her arms around his shoulders. He picked the child up with ease. "Nastu, can you handle Lucy?"

Natsu merely nodded and picked up the unconscious Lucy bridal-style. Not one person stepped tried to help him, because they all knew he needed this. He needed to prove to himself that he could protect her.

Makarov cleared his throat. "Take her to Porlyusica."

Natsu walked and walked. Everyone followed in a steady stream. The villagers looked at the procession strangely, but no one noticed, much less minded. There long, silent march ended at the pink-haired woman's home. Natsu entered with Lucy. The rest of the guild formed a semi-circle around the mage's front door. It had begun to rain a while back, but no one had enough emotional capacity left to care. Worry hung over the crowd heavily, one thought, one prayer on everyone's minds.

* * *

A/N: Not over yet! 1 or 2 more chapters still to come.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a little past midnight when Erza collected herself enough to tell everyone to go home. No one had entered or exited the house, so everyone was swimming in an emotional pool of confusion, worry, and doubt as they dispersed.

* * *

The guild was quieter than it had ever been before, despite being nearly full. Almost everyone was present, waiting on pins and needles to hear any news. No one was taking any jobs for fear that something would happen while they were gone. Hardly anyone was drinking, the exception being Kana, who was drinking but keeping herself from getting too drunk. Mira was having trouble handling the pressure, and that came to fruition in the amount of food she was cooking. The entire bar was piled high with delicious food, but no one was doing more that pick at it.

Erza opened the door quietly and stepped inside, clenching a stack of papers in her hands. She wordlessly got up on the stage and cleared her thought. This silenced the guild almost instantly. She read, "Dear everyone…" Those who had regained their composure lost it once again and Erza shook as she read the letter. Rage seeped into the room when she read the kidnappers note. Aftershe had finished, she walked from person to person, distributing letters.

Levy whimpered, the small sound amplified in the noiseless guild. "Lu-chan."

* * *

Three years. He'd waited for her for three years. She hardly looked as if she'd aged a day. Natsu sighed and picked up her hand. He rubbed mall familiar circles on the back of it. He looked out the window next to her bed, listlessly taking in the blazing sunset. Days had ceased to mean anything to him. Three years to the day. Natsu let his mind wander as he held her hand.

He thought of those first few days. He never would have guessed he would have made it this far. The old lady and him didn't get along at first, mostly because Natsu refused to leave Lucy's side. Porlyusica didn't like visitors, much less uninvited houseguests, but she eventually caved, bringing him food and water. He didn't leave her bedside for three days. When he did finally leave, it was only to shower and then return.

After a few weeks of practically living in the forest, Porlyusica announced that there was nothing more she could do for Lucy, who was officially comatose. Lucy, and subsequently Natsu, was moved to Fairy Tail's infirmary. Lucy was tended to by Mirajane, with occasional visits by Porlyusica.

And so, Natsu settled into a routine. He would head to the infirmary first thing in thing in the morning, spend the day talking to her, holding her hand, and just being in her presence. He left only when Mira began to close the guild for the night. Then he usually would wander aimlessly for an hour, visiting places she used to like, and then he'd go back to her apartment, which was where he now lived. The days trickled by colorlessly and unremarkably.

A small noise brought Natsu back to the present. Lucy moaned, which wasn't anything out of the ordinary. She would groan of even mutter a few words every once in a while, and Natsu was used to these occurrences. He stared at her face for another minute.

Then he froze.

Her hand, the one he was holding. It no longer felt limp. In fact, Natsu was almost positive that she was squeezing his hand.

Natsu held his breath. He slowly, ever so slowly, reached out his other hand and cupped her face. "Lucy," he breathed.

"Nat….su…"

Natsu's eyes widened as he gripped Lucy's hand tighter. "Lucy?" His voice grew in volume. "Can you hear me?"

Then the unthinkable happened. Her eyelids twitched once. Twice. Then they fluttered open. He big brown eyes, the ones he thought he'd never see again, met his. "Nat…su…" she repeated, before falling inert once more.

* * *

**A/N: I think there's going to be only one more chapter. Almost done!**


	9. Chapter 9

My eyes felt so heavy. I struggled for what seemed like forever just the get them to stay cracked open. My brain wasn't working properly, either. It felt like it had been replaced with a wad of cotton. Dense cotton. It was rather difficult to form a coherent thought. After managing to get my eyes open, I tried to focus on something, anything, in front of me. It was just so fuzzy! Not to mention, there were those black clouds at the edge of her view, threatening to fill her entire scope. She felt herself being pulled back under what felt like water. Although, she could breathe fine. At least, she thought she could breathe fine. If she focused really hard, she could feel her chest rise and fall, though she didn't seem to have any control over it. Whatever. She went back to trying to see things. The black clouds were creeping up on her; she could hardly see anything now, except black. Black… and a flash of pink.

* * *

Natsu stared solemnly at Lucy. This was the third time this week she'd opened her eyes. Porlyusica said that these occurrences didn't mean anything. She said that they were a common side effect of the lacrima Lucy was hooked up to help her breathe and to keep her heart going. Still though, three years with absolutely no movement and then this? He couldn't get his hopes up, though. He might as well not add more disappointment to his lifelong sentence of sitting here, day after day, forever.

* * *

Lucy tried again. She could feel herself close to the surface, there was just a little bit more. She forced her brain to function, and absolutely dragged her eyes open. She had little to show for it. Just cracked open eyes, exposing a smear of brown.

She felt tired. It would be so easy to fall back under, to just forget. But she couldn't forget. She couldn't forget that person she was trying so hard for…even if she couldn't remember who exactly they were.

She pushed harder. More brown. _Why do I feel like I should be seeing pink?_ She focused on seeing. It was quite strenuous, really, keeping from falling back under while trying to see something. Anything.

"Where am I?"

At least that's what was supposed to have come out. Instead, there was a gargling followed by a wheeze.

The pink-haired woman glanced nonchalantly over to the blonde laying on the bed. "So you're awake." More wheezing and a bit of mumbling. "I understand that you cannot talk, so just listen and try to stay awake."

* * *

Lucy tried to move her arm again. No such luck. Honestly, the explanation Porlyusica had given her had sent her brain spiraling. Three years? How was that even possible? This limbo she'd been in was…incomprehensible! Not alive, not dead, just here, for three years. She should have died. Porlyusica had given her a vague explanation as to why she hadn't died. It seemed to be mostly circumstantial. The explosive lacrima that her kidnappers had put in the car had been strong enough to kill a regular person, easy. But she wasn't just a regular person. She was a mage, and a Fairy Tail mage at that. She was tougher than most due to the magic that coursed through her veins, so the explosion hadn't killed her; it had just caused massive internal bleeding and a concussion. Had her friends not arrived when they had, she wouldn't have made it. Natsu had carried her all the way here, and she had remained comatose until now.

_Oh, Natsu…_ Every day, for three years? Never destroying more than a few trees, never failing to show. His unwavering loyalty made her so happy she could cry. It was completely opposite the care her father had given her. He would have given her the very best doctors and the newest technologies, and then never would have visited. Instead, Lucy was here, awake and alive. Natsu was here with her, but asleep. Porlyusica had mentioned that Natsu had fallen asleep across her bed earlier.

She tried moving her arm again and succeeded in making it twitch. The corners of her mouth quivered in a suppressed smile. I wonder how much everyone's changed. I swear, if I missed any romantic advancements while I was unconscious, I might scream. She pondered Levy and Gajeel and Elfman and Evergreen. _Well, if anyone has gotten married, my money's on Evergreen and Elfman._ Her mouth twitched again. She tried one last time to move her arm. She couldn't lift it, but she slid it across the bed to rest against Natsu's head. With some difficulty, she flipped her hand against his head. Her mouth twitched again. His hair was still so soft, and he was still so warm.

With the ghost of a smile on her face, she fell back asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Ah! I'm on a college road trip with my mom right now, so logically, being stuck in a car for 9+ hours results in a new chapter. And a lot of sleep. Cornell University is tomorrow, then Carnegie Mellon, then Dayton, so there's much more time spent in the car in my immediate future. Hopefully, I'll update again soon. **

**There should be two more chapters in this fic, maybe. I dunno, ending stories are so hard. My initial plan was to have it end this chapter, only with an awake Natsu and a kiss. Ah well.**

**Also, I made another AMV! I don't remember if I put that note in this or my other fic, but my YouTube name is Loquaciousstar, too. It's to Kelly Clarkson's _People Like Us_, which I love, love, LOVE! I think it describes Fairy Tail to a T. Anyway, I digress. See you all later! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy was awake again. She had managed to roll herself over and was now staring out the window. It was dark out, but there weren't any stars visible. She couldn't figure out whether this was because dusk had just fallen or because it was nearly morning; Lucy hoped it was the latter. This was only the second time she'd regained full consciousness, and she didn't want to waste it on night. Then she wouldn't see anyone.

She stared intently out the window for what felt like forever. She wouldn't indulge in self-pity, though. She knew she was lucky to be alive. She should appreciate what she could. Still, though…three years stolen from her, just like that.

She watched with happiness as the sun rose right outside her window. She had never just sat and watched the sun rise before. Sure, she'd glanced at it while it was occurring, but this just lying there, watching, was a complete change of pace for her.  
While she watched, she slowly worked her right hand, bending the finger joints and rolling her wrist. She could dimly here the noises of Porlyusica getting dressed. She rolled herself onto her other side so she could view her room and work her other hand.

The old lady entered the room some time later and simply stared at the girl looking at her. "You were awake last night and this morning, so I guess you're actually out of your coma," she deadpanned. She walked to a shelf and rummaged around some. Lucy watched in silence, not that she had much of a say in that. Porlyusica found what she had been looking for and walked to the blonde's bedside. "Do you still remember what I told you yesterday?" Lucy jerked her head up and down quickly in a disjointed manner. "Excellent. I hate repeating myself."

Without another word, Porlyusica reached down and lifted Lucy's shirt to expose her stomach. She removed a lacrima that had been wrapped around Lucy's waist.

_Funny, I didn't even notice that was there._

Porlyusica held up the bottle she'd grabbed from the shelf. "I need you to drink this, okay?" Lucy did another head-jerk as confirmation. The old lady rolled Lucy back onto her back and held Lucy's head up, bringing the vial to her lips. Lucy drank the amber-colored liquid, grimacing at the bitter taste.

* * *

Turns out that liquid had been to get Lucy up and moving again. It took a lot of the stiffness out of her joints, though Porlyuscia was still helping Lucy warm up her joints. Lucy was surprised at her lack of muscle or weight deterioration, but attributed it to the lacrima that had been on her. She still couldn't stand, but she was currently sitting in a chair by herself. She had regained most movement in her arms, though her movements were jerky and uncoordinated.

There was a familiar-sounding call from outside the house. "Grandma-san!" Porlyusica immediately bristled at the name. Lucy smiled at the woman's reaction, but looked at the door intently. "Sorry I'm late today," the voice called as the doorknob turned. "There was a-" The speaker abruptly stopped when he saw who was on the chair.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered, as that was all she could manage.

Natsu stood in the doorway, mouth agape. Tears sprang to his eyes. Lucy had ones to match. Porlyusica had disappeared, most likely slightly repulsed by the thought of their reunion.

"I'm back."

At this, Natsu lost it. Tears positively coursed down his cheeks, and he was doing nothing so stop them. He ran over and picked her up out of the chair and swung her around, his face buried in her neck. The couple sank to the floor, still in their embrace. Lucy didn't know when, but she was crying with Natsu. The pair sat like that for a while, just enjoying the warmth of each other's arms.

Natsu eventually pulled his head back and rested his forehead against hers. "Never…never leave me again," he murmured, voice shaking violently.

"I never will."

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, that's…that. Also, this is not the final chapter! One more! Also, here's something I was contemplating in the car earlier. Kill, bang, marry: Natsu, Gray, or Gajeel. This is, of course, disregarding their significant others and pretending that you're their only love interest in an amazing harem. Personally, I cannot make up my mind. And I've thought about this thoroughly. Ah well, see everyone later, hopefully sooner rather than later!**


End file.
